Creator
by Colunas
Summary: The Sea God death births a new Being... The new Sea God


Year: 2017

Location: Planet Earth: Throne Room of Olympus

Narrators Pov:

There was once a being of Great power known as Void, Void had two children, Chaos and Order. Chaos was creation and destruction personified and Order was power and energy personified.

They lived in a place beyond time and space, the Void, named after their father before he went into a godly version of a coma.

Chaos was a male with skin like galaxies that transversed the very edges of space. He light sucking hair that went to his mid back and floated on its own gravity. He had a swimmer like build with not one perfection on his face.

Like wise, Order was a female with skin that looked like pure energy. She had gold mid back length hair with no type of imperfections. She had an hourglass figure with perfect proportions befitting a Goddess.

With their power and strength, they were the universe and everything in it. They had no equals until Chaos decieded to make the Primordials. The Primordial were a race of cosmic level deites that had no physical form, but were the elements themselves. There were five elder Primordial, known as the elder five. Gaia, Tarturus, Nyx, Hydros, and Anakne, were the first to come into the known universe after Chaos and Order.

They made up the very universe Chaos and Order created. There were five originals in all who went on to create the second generation that would come.

Two of these elders ,Gaia and Tarturus, went on to create Earth. Tarturus used his power to create the afterlife and a place were the horrors of the universe would reside. Gaia used her power to create the seas and the sky, separating them with her power.

Both of them combined powers to make a platform that would hold the sky and sea apart. Out of their combined power Ouranous was born. Gaia asked Hydros to separated the sea from the earth making the dry lands and mountains. From the mountains came Ourea, a being who personified the mountains themselves.

With a place of creation formed and their power great, they took domains amongst themselves. Gaia took the domain of the Earth, Tarturus took on the domain of is very creation and became the god of the pit, Nyx became the very space and nothingness that surrounds earth and became the Goddess of the Night, and Hydros took on the domain of the Primordial waters that made up all powers. Ananke became the fate and destiny keeper and went and to live in the void with Chaos and Order.

Gaia and Ouranous fell in love and from the union came The Elder Cyclopes, Hecatonceries, and The Titans. Ouranous, sickened by their appearance, tossed the Elder Cyclopes and the Hecatonceries in Tarturus to rot for eternity.

The Titans were raised as the favorites of the two Primordails and were given lesser domains over the elements. There were twelve in all and each had the ¼ the power of a primodail. Gaia angry at Ouranous asked them to separate Ouranous from the mortal plane by slicing him to species.

Kronos , the youngest and Titan of Time, was given the job, and armed with a scythe made from the very core of Gaia, he and his brothers ripped the sky apart with their godly powers rendering Ouranous mortal form useless. Particles of immortal dust as Billions of gallons of ichor rained upon the earth giving life to nymphs, naiads, woodland creatures, and the most importantly Humans.

The Titans watched in wonder as the humans aged and learned when finally Gaia gave the humans flame and with that left the earth to return to the void with her husband.

With the death of the sky king, Kronos took over and took his sister, Rhea, as his wife for all of eternity. With the power of time at his disposal, Kronos rained supreme. The Titans rule was fairly long with Kronos but came to a halt when Kronos received a prophecy from the fates telling him that his oldest son would destroy him.

Kronos took this to heart and with that came the end of the Titan rule when he ate and swallowed his firstborn and the ones to follow.

A huge war would follow with the released children rising to power and destroying their father with Hades, the eldest, tossing his remains in Tarturus and caving in the once mighty rule of the Titans.

From the ashes of the war tourren world, Hades and his siblings rose up as type power with the primordials either sleep or in the void. But tradegy struck when the younges, Zeus, forced his brother into the underworld with a threat to throw their mother in Tarturus also. Hades, in his anger, opened the floodgates of hell and let loose every single monster strapped Tarturus.

Zeus was afraid of what would happen if Hades had his way and opened the floodgates of heaven releasing billions of gallons of water flooding the monsters back to Tarturus. Instead retaliating, Hades took control of the underworld and Tarturus where he became the most power dark next to Nyx, Erebus, and Tarturus.

The rest of the brothers and sisters ruled the world without their brother not knowing what was on the rise. This is where our story begins.


End file.
